One Drink Too Many
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: OneShot, PostCOTBP Jack thinks Will needs to relax a bit since he's always so busy. Bring out the rum.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a challenge response to a drunken Will challenge from Mandylion. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a long and hard day making swords. Will Turner was exhausted and there was no way he could stop now. Even if it was almost seven o'clock at night. Too many people were counting on him and after the swords he still had to make horseshoes, nails, hammers, axes...

"Will the madness never end?"

"It might if ye jus knew how to relax mate."

Will turned sharply to the voice. "Jack?"

"Aye, who were ye expectin'? Miss Swann?"

"Maybe, but really though, you shouldn't be here. What if you're caught?"

"Son, I just walked all the way over here in broad daylight. If they didn't see me then, then how are they going to find me in a little cramped place such as this?"

Will had to hand it to Jack. The man was right about that. "Well then, it's good to see you," he said walking over and extending his hand.

Jack tentatively took it and they shook. "What've ye been up to?" Jack asked looking around.

"Been busy since Brown left," Will said going back to what he was working on.

"Oh, that lump?"

"Yeah him. Since he left I've got the whole building all to myself."

Jack nodded as he walked around. "And when was the last time ye relaxed as I asked earlier?"

Will didn't really have an answer for him and Jack smirked. It had been a few long crazy months and even his sleep was plagued with worry about getting all his orders done on time.

"And when was the last time ye saw your bonnie lass. We did go through all that trouble saving her and if yer not goin out."

"No, I saw her just yesterday. I'm sure if we saw her now that she'd send her love. I think."

Jack sat back in a chair and put his feet up.

Will knew then that he wasn't going to be getting a lot accomplished today or tonight. "So Jack, do you have a way for me to relax then?" Will asked putting his hammer down.

Jack held up two fingers as though telling Will to wait for something. He then reached behind him and pulled out two bottles of amber liquid. He tossed one of the bottles to Will who just looked from it to the man who tossed it to him.

"Rum. That's your answer."

"Mate, don't you know what this drink does. It takes all your problems away and allows you to feel nothing but pure happiness."

Will didn't really know what to think. He'd never actually had a proper drink before in his life; mostly drinking just water all the time. Or tea with his breakfast and when he visited Elizabeth. But Will was a grown man right? What harm could one drink do?

**

* * *

**"Jack, can ye hand me tha bot-tle? I need anoder sip." 

"Whatever ye say William." Jack handed Will the bottle and Will took a long sip the equivalent of a minute.

"I have to hand it to ye son. I thought I'd have to beg ye to drink but it turns out yer a hard man to predict."

Will threw the bottle to the opposing wall and watched as it broke into a million pieces before looking at Jack and blinking a few times.

"Me, I'm just very, very quiet," he said dropping his voice with every word. "No one expects this of me therefore it comes to a complete and utter shock to everyone," he said and made his voice rise by the end.

Jack nodded before turning to Will. "As you were saying."

"Righ, so anyway I was ferteen or was I fifteen? Anyway, I went over to tha bloody mongrel and ye know what 'e did?" Will asked before taking another drink from the bottle.

Before Jack could answer, he just had to stare at Will. Jack himself was far from drunk. At least for a Wednesday. The boy must have a lot of problems if he actually believed what Jack had told him about being drunk. And all he could talk about was that girl. And fruit.

"What'd 'e do?"

"Bit me in my bloody arse," he said before snickering.

Jack joined him and grabbed the bottle from the boy's hands and took another gulp for himself. "Well, I think it's rather that time that I leave," Jack said trying to stand up.

"No, don't go Jack. I need ya. Yer my drinkin buddy," Will said taking him by the shoulder and shoving him back to the floor next to him. "Don't make me tie you up."

Will then took the bottle out of Jack's hand and threw it against the wall as well. "Bomb's away," he said before giggling like a girl.

"William, I believe you've had enough..."

"Nonsense. I haven't felt this great in months."

**

* * *

**There was then a knock on the door. 

"Cooooming," Will said stumbling as he arose. Jack tried to get ahead of the boy to stop him (I mean Will looked really disheveled) but Will got to the door before him.

"Will, where were you? I thought we were going to meet for an after dinner stroll." It was, but of course, Elizabeth. Right away she noticed that something seemed to be off just by looking into his eyes. "Are you alright Will," she asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"'m fine 'lizabeth. But I've got somthin really impor-tant ter tell you," he said clutching her wrists and trying to look her right in the eye without swaying.

"What?" she asked worried.

He leaned in close and she could smell the alcohol coming from his mouth. That wasn't right. "I finally found a way of realazing."

"A way of what?"

"Reeeelaxxxing," he said stressing every letter.

"William Turner, are you drunk?" she asked a little outraged.

"No," he said keeping a tight grip on her wrist and dragging her away before almost tripping over his own feet. "Maybe."

"Just how much have you drunk?"

Will swallowed and pointed to the opposite wall. "See those little glass bits."

"Yes."

"That's five bottles worth," he said proudly holding up four fingers.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and asked the question she'd been dying to ask. "And just where did you get all that alcohol from Will?" she asked very gently.

"Cap'n Jack o'course."

She smirked and turned around to see Jack trying to get out the front door.

He looked from the door to Elizabeth. He then gave her an exaggerated bow and smirked. "Miss Swann."

"What did you do to him?"

"Me. The boy did it of his own accord."

Elizabeth was about to respond when a snore came from the ground. It seemed that Will had fallen fast asleep.

"And just where would he have gotten all that rum from then?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Jack nervously laughed and was about to respond.

"No. Come back here you bloody apple. Don't run away; you're delicious and fruity. And I want to share you with Elizabeth. She likes apples just like you."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow and Jack snickered and looked out the window.

"I think the boy will be alright. I best be on my way then."

"Jack, you didn't think I'd let you off so easily. Help me carry Will to his bed," she said taking Will's arms.

Jack had no choice as he took the feet.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth made sure that Will was safely in his bed before turning to Jack who was almost cowering before her. 

"I'm not going to yell at you Jack," she said while taking many deep breaths.

Jack gave a sigh of relief before she slapped him. "I may have deserved that."

"If you get my Will drunk ever again I'll make sure it's the last thing you do. Savvy."

"Aye aye, Miss. Swann," Jack said saluting her.

Jack was about to leave the room when Elizabeth's voice stopped him again. "Jack?"

He turned and she gave a half smile.

"It was nice seeing you again."

"You and William as well. Keep in touch."

Before she knew it, he was gone.

She turned once more to her sleeping man and pushed a stray strand of hair from his face. "He's going to have some hangover in the morning," she whispered.

"Elizbeth," he whispered.

Did he really know she was still there? She decided not to answer.

"Elizabeth would you like some of my apple?" he said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, I would thank you," Will said back trying to imitate her voice in his sleep.

"I'd better go. Have a good night Will," she whispered once more.

Will turned over and faced the wall. "G'night Elizabeth," he muttered into his pillow.

* * *

I pictured Will as a bit of a cute drunk. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and review please. 


End file.
